Damage
by Von Gentleman
Summary: Ghetsis involving himself in Akuroma's experiment on Reshiram results in harsh consequences. NSFW for gore and language. Trigger warning for disfigurement. There's also some antigravity (Akuroma/Ghetsis Ghetsis/Akuroma) in here but it's tame.


**Title:** Damage  
**By:** Von Gentleman  
**Rating:** R-15  
**Author's Notes:** Headcanons, headcanons everywhere. Anyway, I attempted to give a rough idea of when these events take place, but this all takes place a few years before the Black/White time-line. I kind of pulled aspects out of both the games and the anime with this one. If it seems a little disjointed, that's probably why, and I apologize. Also using "Akuroma" instead of "Colress" for this fic for no reason in particular.  
Actually, I put my real author's notes at the end of the story so it isn't given away.  
**Warnings:** NSFW for gore and language. Trigger warning for disfigurement. There's also some antigravity in here but it's tame.

**DAMAGE  
**

"You still want to go through with this, Mr. Ghetsis?"

The question directed to the man behind him might as well have been small talk, a meaningless string of words that merely delayed action. The scientist already knew the answer to his inquiry, and though he repeatedly attempted to explain the risks to his colleague, he simply would not be heard.

A glare was directed at the scientist's back before the sage approached him and grabbed his shoulder, fingers squeezing into it as if to indicate the strength of his resolve. "_Doctor_ Akuroma. This is what I hired you for," he declared to the recently graduated doctor who he had been acquainted with for quite some time.

Akuroma smiled slightly to himself. "Indeed it is. Well..." A gloved hand lifted and gestured in front of himself, the slight glow of the white, enormous, slumbering fire-dragon type being just enough to reflect off the lenses of the researcher's glasses. "Everything here is exactly as you want it, is it not? Right here, _right here_, we will see the results of my work!" Akuroma announced excitedly, dismissing his own apprehension that stirred in his chest. The amount of safety precautions his colleague wanted to disregard and eliminate for the test were staggering.

"The potential benefits outweigh the potential risks." Ghetsis murmured to the scientist as his crimson gaze moved from his colleague to the awesome sight before them. His previously ferocious grip loosened, hand brushing lightly against Akuroma's blond hair and sliding to his opposite shoulder. "Are you pleased with this magnificent 'test subject', Doctor Akuroma?"

Ghetsis' intonation was enough of a clue for the scientist that his employer viewed this legendary pokémon as far more than a resource for science. The blond's smile broadened. "As I'm sure you can see with that _beautiful eye_ of yours, this pokémon has already broken the boundaries of what the scientific community knows. Thought to only be part of legends and folklore—and yet here Reshiram is!"

"Mh." The sage ignored the backhanded compliment, a deliberate quip at his vanity. Nevertheless, he kept his grip on Akuroma.

The scientist's hands moved down to the panel of buttons as he began typing. "I'm eager to see what kind of effect the enhancements will have on it." He glanced back up at the subject, regarding it through the reinforced 3-inch thick protective glass. Though there were plenty of steel and concrete reinforcements around them, Akuroma knew that they may only provide limited protection.

Finally, the blond turned back to face the much taller long haired man, lightly tapping on the hand that still held onto his shoulder with his own gloved one. "I still suggest that you stay back here. I understand that you believe your-" His amber eyes darted up toward the ceiling as he searched carefully for the right word, so not to accidentally insult his colleague. "-_Cause_ to be justified, but do keep in mind that while we have tested this technology on numerous other pokémon, we have no data on a pokémon this powerful. It's best if we test it first and—"

Ghetsis finally let go of the researcher. "Absolutely not."

Hearing those words, knowing Ghetsis' plan of execution, all Akuroma wanted to say was _don't do it_.

With his amber eyes fixed on his colleague, Akuroma stared and found himself biting his bottom lip to restrain himself, at least slightly. He collected his thoughts before approaching the idea again, deciding that it would be best to be blunt. "Mr. Ghetsis, with all due respect, your belief that Reshiram will somehow _see_ you for who you are, react positively toward you, is both unscientific and presumptuous. After all, this test is about measuring its strength, not some formality between humans and pokémon." He let out a sigh once he got the words out. "Reshiram is still very much wild, like any dangerous wild pokémon. It doesn't 'speak human.' What you plan to do presents a risk to yourself that I ascertain to be too great."

Ghetsis had done everything in his power to keep the scientist from seeing _that_ side of Plasma, the rituals, the cultish leadership he displayed—and with good reason. Had Akuroma known about it upon being contacted to help him with his endeavors, he would have refused; not because of any morals, but because he thought this kind of behavior was out-right preposterous.

Ghetsis was aware of Akuroma's sentiments; he also knew to be prepared to display the very real threat of his devoted followers when Akuroma saw something he wasn't supposed to see, just to be sure he had no thoughts of leaving.

Not that he had ever planned to leave; he received far too many important resources from Ghetsis to even consider doing such a thing.

The scientist was preparing for the usual wrangle, but there was something about Ghetsis today that was void of all argument. When Akuroma looked closer at him, he could see it was not that he was listening or giving the idea a second thought; it was because there was no room for compromise. Ghetsis was in complete control today. No questions asked.

Another sigh escaped Akuroma. "Do as you will then."

The sage didn't have to be told, nor did he need permission. Without another word, he left Akuroma's side, disappearing through the shadowy walkway.

What the scientist couldn't wrap his mind around was how this man could be so intelligent and yet so deluded. His grandiose claims, his outright manic, ill-conceived perceptions of reality were the only things standing in his way of communicating effectively with the Team Plasma leader. It was both frustrating and disappointing.

Nevertheless, Akuroma got behind his panel once more, watching as Ghetsis emerged out in the open in front of the sleeping Reshiram. He winced a bit to himself in annoyance. A simple test wouldn't have taken long, but Ghetsis had insisted that if Reshiram wake without having a 'proper connection'—whatever that meant—that it would reject them and the entire test would fail. He was using Akuroma's test as the opportunity to forge whatever connection he desired to make, insisting that it was the only time proper time to do it since the reawakening coincided with the test of its strength.

The scientist wasn't even sure how the sage got a hold of the legendary pokémon in the first place, how he had revived it and then sedated it into its current state; it was all information that was being withheld from Akuroma, promised to him only if his endeavors yielded results.

Glancing behind him at the grunts clad in knight-like attire, Akuroma instructed them, "I want at least three of you by that entry," he pointed. "Should anything go wrong, you are to immediately recover Mr. Ghetsis."

The grunts saluted him in a subservient manner; Akuroma always regarded the action as slightly odd, though he knew they perceived him as second under Ghetsis and _only_ because Ghetsis said so; the other six sages in Plasma were merely figureheads. The respect Akuroma received was not earned, but granted; something he found distasteful, but he didn't intend to make a fuss over it.

Once he was sure the grunts were strategically placed, he turned his gaze back toward the pokémon and caught Ghetsis looking over his shoulder at him, the reinforced glass the only barrier between them.

_Do it._ Though Akuroma couldn't hear his words, it was easy enough to read the other man's lips.

Obediently, the scientist's fingers responded by typing in the commands on the panel, triggering the devices attached to and surrounding the legendary pokémon to activate.

Reshiram awoke, eyes aglow.

Akuroma's posture tensed, his body hunching forward toward the glass as he watched, hand tentatively covering the emergency switch as he kept his eyes on his colleague and the pokémon.

It was unclear to him what Ghetsis was saying. Akuroma wanted to keep communication open while this was happening, but the sage denied his request. Whatever he was saying was not something that was to be heard. All he could do was watch the gestures the tall man made who now seemed so small in front of Reshiram.

The scientist's eyes kept glancing down at the stats on the screen, then back up at the scene before him, back down at the readings, and once again at his colleague. As the time passed, his posture got stiffer and stiffer, arm nearly rigid as he continued to cover the emergency switch. Though excited by the prospect of evaluating the legendary's readings, the only thing Akuroma could find himself thinking was _get the hell out of there, Ghetsis_.

His face drew nearer and nearer to the glass, not even realizing how close he was getting until the tip of the long blue bit of hair that encircled his head touched the transparent barrier. He pulled back only slightly when he realized this, glancing down again to continue looking over the readings.

It was when Reshiram's attack stats suddenly began to rise exponentially that Akuroma's adrenaline got the best of him, eyes moving up to catch Ghetsis' right arm reach out toward the legendary pokémon as the immense graceful head of the fire-dragon type drew down closer and closer toward the sage.

He turned toward the grunts. "Get him out of there, now! It's going to attack!" he yelled as he pulled the emergency switch down.

Just as the words left his mouth, however, just before the switch clicked into place, an immense burst of flames hit the glass.

Cursing, Akuroma hit the floor instinctively. The room suddenly felt very warm and the three-inch thick glass cracked—luckily, it didn't shatter. The grunts began to yell to each other and scatter, most heading toward where Ghetsis was.

Finally, the scientist dared to get up and survey the damage through the cracked glass. Reshiram had fainted from the surge of electricity that Akuroma had sent to its head when he hit the emergency switch. It lay helplessly and limply on the floor. Beside it was what Akuroma saw as a heap on the ground, several grunts surrounding it. Damage to the interior included charred walls and destroyed restraints, but hardly any mind was paid to it.

Without another thought, Akuroma sprinted toward where the experiment had gone haywire, pushing aside the distressed grunts, some of which were crooning over the sage. "Let me through!"

Immediately, Akuroma got down on his knees and touched the older man's shoulder. He was laying on his right side and the scientist didn't have a full view of him yet, but he was amazed to see such little damage from the flames on him. He had thought for sure that his colleague was met an incendiary end.

"Mr. Ghetsis…" The blond's fingers touched his cheek next, turning his face slightly. That, too, was untouched by any burns, and for a moment, Akuroma could feel a sense of relief washing over him, unfazed by the fact that Ghetsis' red eyepiece had fallen, revealing the star-like scar that marred the area around his right eye.

With furrowing brows, Ghetsis finally indicated consciousness, dizzily looking up at the scientist, his right eye a lighter shade than the other, blind in that eye without the aid of his eyepiece. He attempted to say something but his head kept falling backward,

Akuroma knew something was not right.

As if this epiphany had focused his gaze into the right direction, the scientist then saw the vibrant red that dirtied Reshiram's mouth, the ripped flesh and bone between its threatening teeth and the trail of blood on the dark stone floor.

His own blood ran cold. Carefully, the blond reached toward Ghetsis' other side and turned him ever so slightly so he could get a better look at him. The cape the sage wore was drenched in a deep red on the right side and when the scientist lifted the fabric more, his white glove was stained with the other man's blood.

Upon revealing what the cape had been hiding, Akuroma felt as though he was going to faint on Ghetsis then and there; but he maintained his equanimity amid the gasps, the shocked expressions, and the hands covering mouths among the grunts.

Thinking of nothing more but to stop the bleeding, Akuroma took the belt from his lab coat and tied it around what little remained of Ghetsis' right arm, forming a temporary tourniquet.

"He needs to be treated immediately. Help me get him out of here."

…

"Don't you fucking touch me!" roared a furious voice followed by multiple shatters and clatters. "Touch me again and I will kill you, do you hear me?!"

Ghetsis' speech could be heard easily down the hall as Akuroma approached. It was very unusual for his colleague to swear, but considering the circumstances, it didn't surprise him at all. His screams were hysterical, and it was difficult for the scientist to tell if they were out of pain or panic.

As the pandemonium continued, the sage lashing out against the medical personnel, the breaking of items, and the shouting of curses, the researcher situated himself outside of the unfamiliar chamber in the large castle-like building. Considering that Ghetsis could not be treated at any normal hospital, it didn't surprise him that he chose to be treated in a room that was barely touched. Of course he wouldn't want to be treated in his bedroom; it would bring uncomfortable memories to it and, even worse, unfamiliar individuals would be accessing it; he hated to have his personal environment sullied by unpleasantness, as if he regarded his personal space as sacred. For as hardened as the sage was on the exterior, Akuroma really found him to be quite sentimental.

The shouting went on as the scientist took out his tablet, flipping through the data he collected most recently from the experiment. Despite how shaken he had initially been, it was easy for him to detach after the fact, not avoiding the subject but confronting it. He scanned the numbers and graphs multiple times to be sure in absorbed the information correctly. Reshiram's power had only been amplified slightly from its already powerful natural state during the test and he began to wonder why the legendary pokémon spewed flames at all if they didn't hit Ghetsis; surely, Reshiram would have hit its target if it wanted to. Ghetsis was right there in front of it and its power was incredibly focused. Part of Akuroma mused over the idea that it was aware of everyone else and had done it as a distraction when biting off the sage's arm, if only to be sure to scare everyone who observed.

Clearly, Reshiram reacted poorly to being restrained and lashed out, much like any wild pokémon would; though if he went by the logic of Ghetsis himself, he would conclude that there was something in Ghetsis that Reshiram hated.

"No matter," Akuroma thought aloud to himself amid the shouts with a serene smile, "Reshiram is now just as comatose as before."

After the last bit of hell had been given, the noise began to quiet down. With how quickly the sage calmed, the researcher was able to deduce that he had been sedated by a fast-acting drug.

The attending physician exited the chamber looking frazzled. Without saying a word to Akuroma, he was followed shortly thereafter by two nurses who appeared to be equally exhausted and stressed. The scientist merely glanced at them before his eyes went back to his tablet, scrolling through the information and smiling to himself over the data he managed to collect; it may not have been very practical in a useful sense, but it was incredibly fascinating to him, at the very least.

Finally, Akuroma collapsed his tablet, put it away, and headed into the chamber. He found Ghetsis' back turned toward him with a blanket draped over his right side, left hand clutching it defensively, his grip loose and clumsy as a consequence of the sedative. He closed the door behind him, making his presence known.

Slipping silently behind him, the scientist sat and touched Ghetsis' left side. For once, the sage didn't flinch. He only looked over his shoulder at him with his crimson eye. He said nothing, but his expression told him everything.

_You were right_ were the words that went unsaid.

"There, there. Nothing a little technology can't fix," was Akuroma's response to the unstated regret. He carefully removed a glove from his hand and reached for the long wavy faded jade hair that fell down the sage's back, caressing it once and gently swooping it so it fell over the front of one shoulder, bare fingers lingering on his light skin.

What little tenseness remained in Ghetsis' back gave ever so slightly.

"Who saw me? How many?" he asked quietly, slowly. The sage could hardly remember any of the details.

The context of his question didn't need to be clarified and blond thought for a moment. "Five grunts. Miss Elena, Mr. Gregory, Mr. Thomas, Miss Celine, and Mr. Bryan," he finally replied, listing the grunts from highest rank to lowest, easily recalling who was present when Ghetsis' injury had been revealed.

"I want them killed."

Akuroma looked surprised for a moment, though the sage's request was to be expected. _No one_ saw him in a weak and unflattering situation and lived; Akuroma and the strange children that Ghetsis took in appeared to be the only exceptions to the rule.

"I will arrange for their executions immediately."

"No. Execute them yourself," Ghetsis insisted.

Akuroma frowned. He was not a subordinate to Ghetsis. He never bowed to the sage and he never got punished for it. They were colleagues, equals on some level; but this wasn't the first time Ghetsis had made this demand of the scientist.

"I'd rather not."

"You'll do them," the sage repeated, turning his head away slowly to look ahead of himself, out the window. "And you'll do them when I'm ready. Not before."

_Of course_, Akuroma thought to himself. _He needs to be ready and well enough to watch them_.

"Very well," the scientist finally gave in. He decided not to protest too much. After all, his most important colleague did just lose a significant percentage of his form. He then stood, moving around to face Ghetsis where he tilted him back carefully to lay on the bed. "You need to rest now."

Normally resistant, Ghetsis succumbed to Akuroma's instruction quickly, thanks to the drug working inside of him. The only further protest that was made was when he barely managed to grab for the scientist's hand and without letting go. It took less than a minute for the sage to give in to sleep, but Akuroma didn't release his hand until then.

…

"I'm very sorry, but your services aren't needed anymore," Akuroma told Elena, the last grunt to be executed before Ghetsis, as the pistol in his hand made a _click_, pointed at her forehead.

She made no protest. All she said was, "Yes, Doctor Akuroma." Just like all the others.

It unnerved him; but he didn't show it.

"You are hereby terminated."

_Bang._

The grunt fell backward and landed on her side.

Akuroma looked up at the ceiling, away from Ghetsis. "Satisfied?"

The sage regarded his scientist. "It's over now." He paused for a moment before adding a quiet, "Thank you for your cooperation."

Any indication of gratefulness was rare for Ghetsis to display. It was enough for Akuroma to look back at the man who was fifteen years his senior.

Ghetsis gestured with the robotic arm he now had attached to his body, beckoning for him to come closer. Akuroma didn't hesitate to listen.

The sage's voice remained low. "No one is to know that the incident with Reshiram ever happened. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Akuroma said in clear understanding.

"I don't want anyone to know about," he gestured toward his robotic arm with his good one, "_This_."

"Or more people die as a result of your vanity?" Akuroma teased. "First your eye, now your arm. Do be careful, Mr. Ghetsis. There may be a lot of dead people otherwise."

The sage frowned at the researcher, then glanced at the corpse behind him.

"Go clean that up. It's unsightly."

[[End]]

**A/N:** Yeah, I couldn't think of a good ending for this. Sorry.  
Anyway, headcanons all over the place, like I said. Ghetsis' right arm is always hidden and in the opening of Pokémon Black/White, it shows that arm heavily shadowed. In case it wasn't obvious enough, I am going with the 'robot arm theory' 8)  
No smut on the antigravity end, but I hope the nature of their relationship was obvious enough. Apparently Akuroma flirts by insulting Ghetsis. I suppose Ghetsis flirts by making Akuroma do bitch work.


End file.
